


Hiking

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Relaxing, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Short, but still cute, sneaky Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “Did they forget we’re here?” Hunk whispered to Lance while keeping his eyes on Shiro and Keith, they both stood there behind the log, holding hands and smiling at each other.Shiro plans a little getaway for Keith so they can have a little relax time.Friday, July 28: Swimming /(Hiking)





	Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, yes I know but I still like it :)

“I’m tired!” Lance whined trudging up the hill, his hand was latched onto Hunk’s vest just in case he fell behind, “we’re  _all_ tired Lance,” Hunk muttered feeling his legs tremble from the amount of walking their did in one morning.

“We’re almost there,” Keith reassured, he smiled gratefully as Shiro held out his hand to help Keith step over a huge log. “Keith’s right, the lake is coming up soon, just beyond this huge boulder,” Shiro said, returning a smile to Keith.

“Did they forget we’re here?” Hunk whispered to Lance while keeping his eyes on Shiro and Keith, they both stood there behind the log, holding hands and smiling at each other.

“I usually ignore them or do this, Lance said with an evil grin, he released his grip on Hunk’s vest and jumped onto the log and hopped down between them, breaking their lovey dovey stare and hold on each other.

“Lance,” Shiro scolded but Lance gave them finger guns and skipped off, Keith turned back to Hunk and helped him over, “thanks man” Hunk said landing down beside Keith.

“No problem,” Keith said, “I should go and make sure Lance didn’t hurt himself, he sounds kind of quiet,” Hunk said awkwardly brushing past the two paladins and chasing after Lane.

Keith tilted his head in confusion but before he could say anything, Shiro grabbed his hand jerked him off into a different direction, “Shiro!" he hissed but didn’t pull back, he let Shiro pull him towards a different path.

“We’re supposed to be searching for the lake,” Keith said when they reached a small clearing, he stopped when he noticed that the ground was covered in tiny little white flowers, “what is this?” he asked suspiciously squinting at Shiro.

“So, we’re not technically looking for a lake…” Shiro trailed off, Keith frowned and he pulled his helmet off his head, “then what are we doing here? Allura told that we had to get this special clam looking creature that only inhabits on this planet, in a lake,” Keith said.

Shiro tugged off his own helmet and rested it on a small rock, Keith did the same and crossed his arms, waiting for Shiro to explain.

“That was just an excuse to get you alone,” Shiro said honestly. Keith’s eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise, “but why?” he asked hesitantly.

“You looked stressed and with all the whole ordeal of you being Galra, I wanted to get some alone time and I knew you wouldn’t come if I just told you to so I made an excuse about a mission,” Shiro confessed.

Keith glared at him and Shiro rubbed the back of his shorn hair, “I mean Lance and Hunk do get their own times at the Lake, Pidge is hanging out with the Olkarians and we needed to this free time,” Shiro said.

Keith puffed a breath and shrugged, “what happens if Galra attacks? What then?” he asked, Shiro walked over and cupped his cheeks, “we’ll think about that when the time comes, for now just relax,” Shiro said tugging him down until Keith was kneeling on the floor, he let his fingers graze the petals even though he couldn’t exactly feel them, it felt nice to see flowers again.

Keith laughed softly when one of the leaves on one of the latched onto his finger as he passed by it, “what are these?” Keith asked curiously letting the flower hold onto his pinky.

“Allura said they were  _Atakipans,_ no matter how many times you squish them, they don’t ever die, considering how many of them we are sitting on,” Shiro said.

“They don’t mind?” Keith asked, Shiro shook his head, “they were meant for the local animal to come here and rest, Allura said this is good place to relax,” Shiro said and reached out to let his gloved fingers graze along Keith’s soft cheeks.

“It’s been a while since we actually hiked, we used to do it all the time back at Garrison,” Shiro said. Keith smiled and he leaned into Shiro’s touch, “I remember, we used to go all the time every other week if we didn’t have anything to do, my favorite was when we used to camp out and see all the stars,” Keith said.

“I promise you that we’ll do that again, you’ll see the stars again from the earth, where you’re safe and I can make sure nothing happens to you,” Shiro promised leaning in to gently knock his head against Keith.

“I want the same for you,” Keith whispered.

Shiro laughed softly and gently pushed Keith down onto the flowers, they trilled happily and Keith smiled up at him and looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, “we’ll both go back home safely and I can promise you that,” Shiro whispered leaning down to kiss Keith.

“I don’t doubt you,” Keith breathed against Shiro’s lips

“Just remember that you’re stuck with me from now and forever,” Shiro said seriously pulling away from the kiss, Keith laughed gently and ran his fingers through Shiro’s short hair, “I wouldn’t have it any other way darling,” he said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not exactly hiking but it's sort of hiking or has mention of hiking :) I hate myself but that's okay


End file.
